Dragon Alchimie
by Manga45460
Summary: Histoire mélant San goku et Edward dans une aventure tres spéciale.  première fic  RnR please .
1. Chapter 1

_Dragon Alchimie_

_Chapitre 1: Le Pouvoir Non Voulu_

Un jour, Goku et Ed s'amusaient ensemble.

"Un jour quand je serais grand j'irais à l'aventure chercher la Pierre Philosaphale", dit Ed.

-Et moi j'irais retrouver la Dragon Ball légendaire, dit Goku.

Un ans passa et c'était l'anniversaire de Goku. Ed rentra chez lui en faisant une entré grâce à l'alchimie, il fit un cercle de transmutation, cela enleva le mur de la chambre de Goku, il refit un cercle de transmutation sous le lit de Goku. Pour lui faire une farce, il voulait faire disparaître le de Goku, et la "BOOM!" mais le lit ne disparut pas, en même temps Goku sse réveilla.

"Que se passe t-il?", dit Goku.

-C'est moi Goku, c'est Ed, répondit Ed.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait comme conerie, s'exclama Goku.

-En fait j'ai voulu faire disparaître ton lit avec ce cercle et puis sa a foiré!, dit Ed.

-Et que c'est-il passer alors?, répondit Goku.

-Ton corps a du absorber l'énergie du cercle et en faire une nouvelle molécule, lui expliqua Ed.

-Ah, d'accord, mais elle va me servire a quoi cette nouvelle molécule?, demanda Goku.

-Par contre là-je sais pas! Sa se trouve que c'est une nouvelle formule de combat, dit Ed.

Goku essaya toute les formule de d'un livre d'Art Martiaux.

"Et là, dernière, tu l'as, pas essayer"!, dit Ed.

-A ouais, je l'essaie!, répondit Goku.

Il l'essaya et la "boom".

"Ouais! J'ai réussi!, exclama Goku.

-C'est quoi se truc?, demanda Ed.

-c'est une forme de transformation pas combat, cela s'appelle "le super guerrier" et aussi je gagne beaucoup de puissance avec. Et sortout de nouvelles attaques, répondit Goku.

-Ok, la classe ton truc!, dit Ed.

-Et dis, tu veux toujours aller chercher la Pierre Philosophale, on aura qu'à aller les chercher ensemble toi ta Pierre et moi ma Dragon Ball. Mais par contre, il faudrat s'entraîner d'arrache pieds!, demanda Goku.

-Ok, let's go pour l'entraînemant!, s'exclama Ed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2: L'entraînement d'arrache pieds_

Goku et Ed s'entraînèrent avec beaucoup d'attention sur le premier niveau de leur entraînement.

"J'ai remarquais un truc sur le pouvoir que tu m'as donné", dit Goku.

-Oui c'est quoi ?, demanda Ed.

-En fait j'ai le droit que à une seule transformation alors que "les guerriers de l'espace" si tu veut "les supers guerriers" on quatre transformations !, répondit Goku.

-Ouais, bin quoi ?, demanda Ed.

-Il faudrait que tu refasse le même cercle que sous mon lit sauf il faudrait rajouté quelque chose !, répondit Goku.

-Ok, mais il faudra rajouter quoi ?, demanda Ed.

-T'inquiette je ferais ça se soir, répondit Goku.

-Ok, dit Ed.

Pendant toute la nuit Goku travailla pour les trois autres cercles.

"Putain c'est trop dur, mais bon j'y arrive" !, dit Goku.

Le lendemain matin Goku et Ed se rejoingne au point d'entraînement.

" C'est bon je sais comment faire" !, s'exclama Goku.

-Ok, bon bah on peut le faire ?, demanda Ed.

-Non, on vera sa dans la salle du temps, répondit Goku.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? qu'est-ce-que tu as magouillé encore hein ?, demanda Ed.

-C'est juste pour améliorer notre entraînement, c'est tout !, répondit Goku.

-Ok, dit Ed.

Un mois passa et ils s'entraînèrent d'arrache pieds, on entendit des "BOOM", des "BIM" et des "Aïe putain sa fait mal. Goku était mort de rire car Ed venait de se prendre une roche sur la tête.

"Vas-y rigole petit salo" !, cria Ed.

-Désolé j'ai pas pu me retenir, dit Goku.

Une autre semaine passèrent. Ils étaient prêt.

"Aller t'es prêt car c'est le grand jour", dit Goku.

-Ouais, aller c'est parti.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle du temps, ils entrèrent dedans.

"Bon, nous allons rester un ans ici", dit Goku.

-Tu te fous de ma guele au quoi ? un ans ici c'est une éternité, cria Ed.

-En fait un ans ici représente un jour dans le monde réelle , expliqua Goku.

-A je préfère sa, dit Ed.

Ils réentraînèrent comme des fous et Ed réalisa les trois cercles pour Goku. Il accèda aux trois dernières transformations. Quelques heures plus tard c'est le moment de partir.

"Bon aller il faut partir", dit Goku.

-Yes, comme sa on va pouvoir aller chercher nos rêve depuis tout petit, dit Ed.


End file.
